Wireless communication devices such as smartphone and tablet PC are becoming increasingly popular, and some of them use one or several metallic members to form its partial housing for enhancing structural strength and improving aesthetics. However, the metallic member may deteriorate the performance of an antenna built inside the housing. Therefore, there is a need for designing an antenna structure with good performance within a metallic housing.